Rocky Horror or I Loved Him Enough To Lie
by LittleMissReaper
Summary: Joey and Yugi go out to a midnight showing of Rocky Horror, only to find Seto sitting on Joey's steps when they get home. Please read the author's note. It's really short.


Author's Note: I wrote this with the intent for it to be a fanfic, but it was for a writing class, so the first time through, Seto was changed to "Seth" and Yugi was changed to "Yuri." If I missed any, please tell me.

Disclaimer: Own the plot, own the words, don't own the characters or Rocky Horror Picture Show

Rocky Horror

Somehow Joey managed to dance down the street in the stilettos hugging his feet. Unlike Yugi, a few steps behind him, Joey had his trench coat thrown wide open for all the world to see. It wasn't a disappointing view either. Thigh high fishnet stockings gartered to lacy looking boy short panties, all topped by a corset looking boosty-thing.

"Touch-a, Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me! I wanna be dirty!"

You guessed it ladies and gents, they were on their way back from a midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Yugi, unlike Joey, was a virgin viewer, and while he did manage to have a good time, he was sort of (really) frightened by the fanatics like his friend, with their sing alongs, secret cues and skimpy costumes.

By now Joey was doing the time warp (again), and Yugi was blushing bright red in embarrassment, even though there was no one else on the streets. This was probably the only real reason Joey was making such a big scene, embarrassing his little bud without actually embarrassing him.

As they rounded the next corner, Joey had returned to his favorite song.

"I wanna be dirty!" He sang, practically around a fake moan. They were on Joey's street now, Yugi was supposed to spend the night (I guess he didn't want to go home and have his grandpa see him in full rocky horror getup, mind you, the man sees him in what looks like leather fetish gear almost every day).

Neither of the boys noticed until the tips of their three inch heels hit the first step, but there was someone sitting on the top step, presumably waiting for them.

"S-Seto?" Joey stuttered. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to see someone."

Still confused (his state of mind doesn't change all that fast), he didn't proceed to protective boyfriend like one should. "I told you I was going to be out tonight."

"I didn't think you would be this late."

"The show didn't start until twelve."

This was when Seto realized what Joey was wearing. And his mind was this. 1 part turned on, 3 parts pissed off, 2 parts confused, 1 part sad (was Joey cheating on him? With YUGI?) and 1 part "WHAT THE HELL!" (Which is, contrary to popular belief, different from confused.)

His boyfriend was standing in front of him in heels, a trench coat and women's things.

"What the fuck Joey? Why are you wearing that?" He was yelling now, in the middle of the night, in the street, in a bad part of town. "Holy shit, you're a transvestite!"

Joey cocked an eyebrow. "I am not a transvestite Seto."

"Holy shit! You're transgender, you want to be a woman!"

"I do not want to be a woman, Seto."

The CEOs voice was tentative and weak now. "Holy shit? You're a prostitute?"

"No again Seto, but nice to know you think so highly of me."

Yuri was sitting in the background, perched on a newspaper stand and hoping that the couple would forget he was there.

"Are you cheating on me with that midget!"

Yugi cringed at the comment. He wasn't THAT tiny.

Joey had to admit, Seto was really scaring him right now.

"No, oh neurotic one. Now I'm waiting for the guess that I'm a terrorist."

Seto's eyes widened.

"No Seto! I am not a terrorist! You tell me where I'm going to hide weapons of mass destruction or even a pipe bomb in this outfit!"

The brunette had to admit defeat at this.

This is where we pause to tell you about our characters, Joey and Seto have been dating for one year and eight months now. Seto is a successful business man, though he is only just twenty. Taller than Joey, with brown hair the color of freshly turned earth and normally cold looking blue eyes, they warmed only when looking at Joey, they were blazing now, though out of anger instead of affection. Joey is one head shorter than Seto, his hair is so blonde it's nearly yellow and is eyes are a mix of honey and amber. Unlike Seto, he is outgoing, openly affectionate, downright jovial really… The couple has fought since the first day they met, but it took a turn after a year or so of acquaintance, it became a routine, a way to connect.

Yugi is Joey's best friend, the shortest of all their friends, maybe five foot nothing, if that. His crazy hair gives him a few inches. He normally wears black leather pants and a collar around his throat. No one could ever guess at his personality by how he looks. He is a timid, sweet and deeply loyal person, with no affiliation to any cults, punk rockers, Goths or heavily fetished people. He was no genius like Seto, but he wasn't stupid. Proving this, he hopped off the newspaper box.

"Joey, I'm going to go home…"

"I thought-"

"I'll climb up the fire escape, change my clothes, then climb back down and come in through the door. Grandpa wont suspect anything." Yugi loved it when he could tell what Joey was going to say.

"You're going to climb a fire escape in heels?"

"I'll take them off for that. I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, Yug… See you."

Joey looked up at his boyfriend, already so much taller, the boy was still standing one step above Joey.

"Seto, I was at the Rocky Horror Picture Show, I am dressed as the main character. Who is a transvestite. I however am not, nor am I a terrorist, a prostitute, transgender or any of the other things you could come up with. I am in costume, just for one night to see the show."

"What kind of show is this? You're wearing women's lingerie! This is sick and wrong!"

"A lot of people would say that about our relationship Seto, and there's nothing wrong with it. All my vital bits are covered, and I have a trench coat in case of emergencies."

"It's not whether you're covered or not, and only a small portion of it is that they're woman's clothes, it's that you're wearing underwear in public! Underwear and high heels! I can't believe you would do this!"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Seto, you can't believe that I would do this? Me, king of all that is loud and ostentatious, impoverished in modesty and shyness, doted on in bold and outgoing, You can't believe that I would do this?"

Seto turned around, marched to the top step, turned back to his lover, opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it and finally flopped down, his head in his hands. His emotions were following a path into badness. He had started with shocked, amazed and upset, now it was going into frustrated, this almost always led to anger. "Joey, puppy, can you honestly say that you don't know what is wrong about what you did?"

"Yes. I don't get what you're so upset about."

"You're wearing women's underwear and high heels, in public! At night. For one thing, that is dangerous and stupid, secondly it's just wrong! It's abnormal, Joey!"

"Abnormal? Like there's anything about us that is normal? We're gay Seto, in case you haven't noticed."

"You really don't think that you've done anything wrong?"

"No, I'm wearing a costume, I'm not selling myself and I'm not exposed. I'm just having fun."

"I can't believe you, Joey! You're doing something sick and wrong and you don't have any problem with it!"

"I haven't done anything wrong! Almost everyone there was wearing things just like me!" Just then a group of five rounded the corner, one was wearing a French maid costume with frizzed out hair and bad makeup, one was wearing a towel, the other three were dressed just like Joey.

Seto stared at them until they were out of ear shot. "I don't know how you can think what you're doing is alright." He stomped down the stairs and into the street. Across it, he pulled out his cell phone, shouting for his driver to meet him one block away. Joey tried to yell to him once, but when he was ignored, the blonde stomped inside.

Joey saw Yugi on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, he also saw Seto, but could never seem to get close enough to talk. That man was the king of the cold shoulder.

It was Thursday when the missing became strong enough to make Seto answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Seth?…It's Joey."

"And?" His voice came out more coldly than he'd meant it to.

"I'm sorry about what happened the other night. You came to see me because something was wrong. Do you still want to tell me about it?"

"It's become irrelevant." He snapped.

"Do you want to talk about what happened between us?"

"Go ahead."

That was how things always went. Joey had to do the making up, the serious talking. "Seto, I've been thinking about what you said. What I did was really inappropriate."

"Why?" It always went like that as well.

"I didn't think before I did it. What would people have thought of me? I was exposed to the world and wearing women's things. I was wrong."

"Damn right you were." Again, the familiar path, once Joey had admitted the error of his ways, bowed down at his master's feet, he was forgiven.

They talked normally after that, like the tear in the fabric of their relationship had never been there. Joey thought while Seto talked though. He still didn't see what was so wrong about what he did, he wasn't ashamed of it. He still had the heels and fishnets in his closet, and they wouldn't be moving anytime soon. He only felt bad about making Seto feel bad, and in his opinion, his little fib was alright, he loved him enough to lie.

Word Count: 1634


End file.
